As all areas of technology continue to improve and become available in many parts of society, the ability to easily and efficiently facilitate and manage point of sale (“POS”) transactions is possible. For example, in a POS environment customers want a system to place an order for an item and then receive the order with little hassle. These POS environments may include department stores, bars, restaurants, or any other type of stores that facilitate a purchasing transaction between a customer and a business.